Prize (A NaluFanfic)
by xXQueenOfCliffhangersXx
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia a former stripper was offered a college stipendium and a place to live at by Igneel Dragneel as long as she babysits his 22 year old son Natsu Dragneel. When she finally arrives she gets hit by the fact that Natsu is a very talented singer and a huge troublemaker. When Lucy finally gets admitted into college she also meets Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Levi & Gajeel.
1. Prolouge

Carefully reaching her flat palms towards her red and puffy eyes, the one and only Lucy Heartfilia groaned and threw her head back. She seriously wanted to vomit all over the place when she had seen her ''brand new'' stage dress. It was cheap as fuck. No kidding at all.

The top was a cheap black plastic push-up bra with slight lingerie with a deep v neck clearly showing off her cleavage. The bottom was a black transparent mini-skirt with silver glitter lazily decorating it. Beneath it there were a black lingerie string barely covering up her shaved pride.

Beneath that there were black transparent socks with a little glitter. On top of the socks there were some frilly black lingerie cloth covering up the straps which would connect with the lingerie cloth beneath the skirt, and to make it worse. The owner had bought her plastic devil horns.

She really hated the good damn job. No she didn't see herself as a slut nor whore. She didn't even think so about the other co workers who practically danced naked. Carefully she picked up a wet cloth piece and brought it closer to her eyes that had been sending off a salty liquid earlier.

Now she were studying herself in the mirror and preparing herself for being sexually grouped by the visitors whom seemed enjoyed throwing away money on half naked women dancing and thrusting against a pole.

She never admitted it herself before since she were completely convinced that she was a ugly misleading piece of flesh and blood whom were a mistake made by her parents on behalf that the master of condoms broke.

Staring at herself in the reflection of the mirror with a poker face she carefully placed her left palm onto the glass and sighted. With a bittersweet smile she picked up the circular shaped golden box and threw a quick glance towards the letters before she threw it onto the bed behind her.

Quickly and experienced she slid the tight jeans off her waist and threw them away somewhere in the room. Not really caring where they would land. Slowly she made sure the lingerie cloth also was off, and did the same to the top and the lingerie bra which she wore under it. Now finally standing completely nude in the room she grabbed the box and slowly opened it.

The box was filled with a glossy white cream mixed with silver and deep turquoise pigmented glitter fleeces. Quickly she dipped her hand in the smooth cream and rubbed it into her skin. This was the usual routine for Lucy before she went on stage. In fact it was the policy of this cheap place to have glittery skin while performing.

When she was done she sat down onto a comfortable stool and once again stared at herself into the mirror. ''Whatcha lookin' at?'' she sighed and flicked a black rogue case open as she grabbed a smooth brush at the end and drew her cheeks in, leaving the figures of the cheekbones left. Slowly and smoothly she drew the powder along the cheekbones. When she was done with the rogue she continued with her make-up session.

When she finally was happy with the result of the make-up she continued onwards with the hair. While looking at herself in the mirror she decided to instead leaving it straight she wanted to curl it. Carefully picking up a few hair strands she twisted them and let them go once again.

Giving a quick glance on the wooden table Lucy picked up the hair protection spray with the name 'bed hair'. Slowly she sprayed it on her hair and a little in her palms as she drew the fingers through her hair and smoothed it out.

Quickly she decided to use her curling iron with the clear favorite brand BaByliss.

After a hour of curling the hair she picked up a coconut smelling hairspray to keep it content. Being the lazy brat she was she lazily sprayed it around her crania and put It down again. Finally she spun around on the stool as she glared towards her 'new' stage clothes; sure as hell they freaked her out and disgusted her, but she knew she would need to wear them.

Standing up from the comfy stool she paced over to the bed and started off with the lingerie, soon following with the rest. When the clothes finally were on she threw her head back before kneeling down to drag the zippers up for her high heeled shoes.

When the clothing task was done she once again walked towards the wooden desk and picked up a black rubber band to tie a part of her hair up on the left side of her. Which also were called her signature hairstyle.

Suddenly there were loud and hard banging's on the wooden door and she immediately knew it was the owner who had come to fetch her. Casually she picked up the plastic horns and paced towards the wooden door.

Sucking in a breath for a brief moment only to let it out again; she put on a poker face and took a firm grip around the door knob as she pushed it open. And as she had predicted outside the door the owner impatiently poked his nose while waiting for the young teenager to come out. Getting disgusted and shocked by the sight she twitched her eyebrows for a brief moment as Lucy busted past the man. –''Blonde beauty'' the owner paused to catch her attention before walking away. Annoyed Lucy turned around to meet the man's threatening glare as she placed her hand on the hip and rose a eyebrow.

''We have a special guest here today so I expect you to be on top behavior; no shitty attitude like usual, capísci?'' he asked and Lucy slowly nodded before she turned around completely ignoring the rest of his words.

Sighting to herself she stepped up on a small platform which was blocked with a white thin wall which on the other side only showed her black silhouette. Doing her normal routine to calm her nerves she repeated counting to ten a couple of times while sucking air in and breathing it out again. When the song rebel yell by Billy idol started playing she shook her body a few times while ignoring the bitch glares the other strippers gave her.

**Last night a little dancer came dancin' to my door  
Last night a little angel Came pumpin cross my floor  
She said "Come on baby I got a license for love  
And if it expires pray help from above"**

The moment the chorus started she stepped out on the long platform stretching across the room and ending with a circle where a pole stuck up from the floor. But right as she were about to start the owner commanded her to step down from the stage. With relief she slowly thought that the owner actually 'had a heart', but she immediately dropped the thought when she saw the person behind him.

. did Igneel Dragneel do in a cheap ass strip club. Before the owner was able to utter a single word Lucy dragged him aside and angrily whispered into his ear. ''What the fuck is Igneel Dragneel doin' here?!'' she yell-whispered. ''Listen, take him to one of the private rooms he said he wanted a lap-dance'' he angrily responded and shoved her aside as he turned back to Igneel and pointed towards a empty room.

Lucy turned around and put her second finger in the air while flirtingly commanded him to follow; but when she turned around her expression immediately dropped and she wanted to vomit, this was disgusting, Lucy thought to herself.

When they finally arrived after a long awkward walk through a massive crowd of men reeking of alcohol and strippers grinding against them, they finally arrived at the private room which had curtains covering the door frame.

Carefully she pushed the curtains aside and stepped into the room with dim lights as she pushed out a stool right across the room so she could sit eye to eye with the man. Carefully Lucy sat down onto the stool and gazed into Igneel's eyes waiting for him to speak.

But since he kept silent and an awkward tension began to rose; ''Alright, just so you know I won't give you a lap dance. Those things freak me out and disgust me''. Now Lucy seriously got curious and annoyed since Igneel started to chuckle at her comment.

''Lucy Heartfilia'' the man spoke with his cheerful yet deep voice and surprising the young woman. Wait how the hell did he know my name? Lucy asked herself before raising an eyebrow still focusing on the conversation.

''I know what you in fact are 20 years old a runaway and have been illegally working here since you were 16 years old''. Igneel ended leaving Lucy dumbfounded. ''Are you blackmailing me?'' Lucy questioned straightening her position and intensely stared into the males eyes.

''No my dear, you have potential. Dance potential and passion for it as far I can see''. He finished once again leaving the young woman confused but still focused. ''I have an offer'' he paused and waited for the woman's expression which only were turned into a stern poker face.

''I want you to follow me to my mansion. I will let you attend a college as long as you take care of my son; Natsu Dragneel'' Igneel finally finished. Lucy was left in an indescribable expression as the last words had left his lips. ''Why the hell would you chose a twenty-year old pole thrusting woman as a babysitter?'' Lucy paused and thought for a minute before continuing; ''Why the hell did you come here in the first place?'' she asked once again leaving the male chuckling.

''1. My son is twenty-two and is studying in college. 2. I randomly picked you, sorry if I wasted your time Miss Heartfilia'' he finished and grinned. Lucy thought about it for a minute, why did a twenty-two year old even need a babysitter? She asked herself and sighted. She would get to study in a college, live in a mansion and she would get away from this disgusting place.

Finally Lucy decided; if she would be able to get away from here she would absolutely accept it. Throwing her head back for at least the third time this day she sighted and faced him again.

**''****I accept''.  
_**

***Authors Note***

**WAAAH! This is my first time writing a fanfiction so hope you will like it! And as you can see the lovely cover of this story is made by kasukiii on deviantart. **

**I will really appreciate reviews and if you follow me. Thank you in beforehand!**


	2. Huston we've got a problem

***Authors note***

**So yeah um I'm currently at school and updating in secret so shh dun say anything^^ Anyways, it looks like the story have gained 13-14 followers, i appreciate it so much y'know?**

**And i have also gotten 3 reviews, i could only reply to two though since the other one was a guest and so i decided to reply to them all here instead. c:**

**Guest: Ufufufu, i wonder. Igneel i guess? Well anyways there are a few good reasons that will be revealed later on. But i hate spoiling so you will just have to wait ^^**

**Gh0st's buddy****: ****THANK CHEW HUN! ;-; *hugsandhandsacookie***

**Dark Mystique: *Hugschew* ;-; *handscookie***

***Throws cookies at everyone who is reading* THANK YOU, I really appreciate the support I am receiving this early!**

**Please bear with my grammatical errors ;_;**

**Note that the Huston &amp; ruler lines are not mine and I take no credit for it. Thank you.**

* * *

Lucy sighted and stared out the windows which had been covered in rain. Yes, remember the night earlier? Lucy accepted the offer from a complete stranger. Still it was better than needing to hang around that place.

When Igneel had told the owner about his star and attention drawer Lucy his mood had immediately dropped; still he let her go since he knew he couldn't refuse something when it came to Mr. Dragneel.

After that Lucy had turned right on her heel back to her room and taken a shower as she indeed she was happy as fuck that she had gotten out of that place. That night she had rubbed the smooth sponge hard enough to make her own skin bleed while crying tears of joy and with a slight hint of desperation.

When Lucy had gotten out of the shover she didn't even bother to dry the golden pigmented hair, she didn't even bother packing her clothes; instead she left her hair wet and got dressed. Outside the door Igneel himself waited for her and when she came out he put on a smile with relief as he changed his position of the arm giving her space too hook her own with his.

Giving him a bittersweet smile Lucy had accepted the offer and hooked her arm with him. ''Miss Heartfilia, aren't you going to take any clothes with you?'' Igneel questioned and glanced around probably looking for a bag. Lucy chuckled at the reaction and slowly shook her head. ''The most clothing I own at the moment are just plain disgusting and cut out the 'miss' crap. I will seriously puke'' she responded leaving the man with handsome features snorting and laughing at her response.

After that they both have marched out from the club like they owned the place; leaving a few guests shocked and her former co worker sending her bitch glares that Lucy already was used to. When they got out Lucy was shocked, no she literately dropped her jaw. Outside there stood a black lacked limousine parked onto the stone path. Heck, she glared at the beautiful and smooth ride with eyes wide open which she didn't know until a certain Igneel beside her snickered like an elementary school student; which resulted with heat rising to Lucy's cheekbones flustering her.

After that hilarious moment they both had jumped into the car which lead to the current situation Lucy were in. They had at least been driving for five hours straight; and heck Lucy was tired.

Igneel who noticed the blonde caught her attention by whistling quickly and when she looked up he gave her a reassuring smile followed by a thumb up. As a respond Lucy looked grateful and gave him a cheeky smile and then she realized that the man was really kind hearted. If only Lucy had known about that man's offspring at that point though.

Carefully Lucy turned her cranium towards the window again as she watched the rain drops drip of the window which sent shivers down her spinal cords leaving her to flex the scapulars. Thus as safe and sound by Taylor swift started blasting through the car she slowly felt the eyelids getting heavier. Lucy Heartfilia, twenty years old closed the surroundings out as her head soundlessly thudded against the window, she had fallen asleep.

The next time Lucy woke up she found herself in a spacey room with pretty baby blue walls and white wooden floor. The bed was a queen sized bed with white frames and a soft mattress covered with a white sheet. On top of herself she found a big fluffy quilt with white as a base color. Then there were pink, yellow, lime green and turquoise wavy patterns. The windows were covered up with white beautiful silk curtains and beneath the bed there were a fluffy white fur rug covering up most of the floor space.

The room Lucy found herself in was absolutely gorgeous and suddenly she realized that she must have fallen asleep in the car though she still didn't remember everything since her memories were still a bit 'foggy'.

Lucy groaned and lifted her fist to her right ocular as she gently rubbed it. Deciding that it had become too warm for Lucy; she quickly had yanked the quilt off her and stretched her arms. Suddenly a though hit her, she hadn't showered or brushed her teeth yet! Yes the ever genius Lucy Heartfilia stroke again. Quickly she jumped off her new soft bed and paced towards the bathroom.

Once again the almighty Lucy Heartfilia felt her jaw hang loose, of course she had seen something like this before and was used to it, but this was an amazing sight. Her favorite room which it always had been was right now on a whole new level. You could say Lucy was at cloud nine by just looking at the neat room. The room was modern and looked newly furnished. The walls were a delicious deep violet color in clinks; and the floor was huge shiny black tiles.

In the left corner there were a huge silver pigmented wall with blue lights shining and on the top there was another silver objects which hung absently high in the air. Lucy immediately realized that it was a waterfall shower, thus resulting with a blushing Lucy who just had got hit by a huge new ego flowing through her. Until she of course realized that it wasn't she that had paid for it; it was the Dragneel household. Her ego went completely flat like a pancake and Lucy were now dramatically sobbing on the floor.

After the young woman's sob party she had forced her sharp gaze from the shower to inspect the rest of the room and looked around it with curiosity and completely awe with her mouth forming a perfect o.

Right across from the shower there was a platform which was concaved in a triangle shape only to let a bubble bath perfectly fit in the hole. The platform was of course in the same beautiful black tiles as the floor and the small stairs up to the bath also were.

The bath had lemon and orchid smelling candles on the side, probably to light up the mood when she would take a bath. Lucy had already decided to do that later and she had already claimed this room, the bathroom to be her favorite room of all times.

Then a bit further away from the bathtub there were vintage counters made out of oak wood and the one closest to the door like the platform was concaved with a silver sink placed into it fitting perfectly. Right beside the counters there was a white vintage toilet.

Besides that there was petite details made to the room like different bright colored rugs that blended perfectly with the room. Lucy smiled to herself; she already loved the wonderful mansion she lived in right now.

Finally getting up from the floor after awing the room she stumbled towards the counter and checked herself in the clear mirror above it, she looked horrible. The blonde hair was greasy and her eyes looked puffy. As she felt the urge of it she decided to brush her teeth and jump into the shower directly after. Quickly she decided on the baby blue toothbrush in the transparent plastic cub as she brought it to her mouth and shoved it inside her mouth as she started brushing the beautiful teeth she owned.

When Lucy's teeth were brushed she flashed her reflection a quick smile like they did in the commercials and put the toothbrush away before she with experienced hands made her comfy sweatpants hit the ground, the same fate happened with the rest of the clothes which she threw somewhere randomly into the room.

Now the twenty year old Lucy Heartfilia stood there nude in a completely strangers house; but for some reason she didn't feel weird at all, though she doubted there were no catch behind the reason. Igneel had told her that he knew about her past too. Before Lucy stepped into the shower she doubtfully shut her eyelids close and took a deep breath before walking into the showers as she shut the glass separating the shower and the room from each other. Now Lucy let her fingers press against the water button gently and let the cool liquid run down her scapulars, spinal cords, and groin which continued drip of the woman's delicious body measurements. Lucy moaned in pleasure. It was a while ago since she could enjoy a real shower without getting disgusted by rusting ceilings or mold crawling out from its dark corners.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I was scribbling absently in my notebook back at college while listening to Mr. Scorpio who lectured history about some crap I couldn't care less about. Suddenly a snap was heard in front of me and Scorpio gave me a sharp gaze before pointing a ruler at me.

''Mr. Dragneel, please respond to the question I just asked'' Mr. Scorpio demanded and I certainly didn't know the correct answer when I didn't even bother listening. ''I'm sorry Mr. Scorpio'' Natsu paused and threw his teacher a devilish grin before continuing.

''Got caught up thinking and were absent from your teaching'' he finished and waited for the male's scolding's. Instead Scorpio continued to stare at me with the look only parents could give you. Somehow Scorpio could do it to anyone.

Clearly irritated Scorpio groaned and now sharply pointed the ruler right against my forehead, clearly confused on what was about to unfold I lifted an eyebrow and waited for the corrupted devil teacher to continue with his sentence.

''Boy's and girl's, at the end of this ruler there is a foolish idiot. But at the end of this year you all will be geniuses since this is my class. From now on Natsu'' Scorpio paused and threw him a glance. ''No slacking, capisic?' he asked and darted his 'cat' like eyes creating a intimidating atmosphere not only throwing his words at Natsu anymore. Natsu who kept his poker face nodded calmly and stopped Scorpion right in his tracks before he left to the black board again. ''I have a question sensei'' I said and glanced up at Scorpio who cocked an eyebrow at his direction.

''When you said, at the end of this ruler there is an idiot, at which end did you mean?'' Natsu asked the male who now were creating a huge dark aura in the room. Gentlemen and Lady's it's at times like this we use the term ''if looks could kill''. Around the both of them the rest of the class were trying really hard to not burst into laughter; but they miserably failed since they all laughed like idiots. Except for a certain redhead who only shaked her and head and sighted.

Mr. Scorpio shoved his hand into one of his pockets as he pulled out a white lap and slammed it down onto Natsu's desk. Quickly I stole a glance at the letters and snickered to myself. It was totally worth it, no matter how you look at it. It definitely was. Groaning Natsu threw his cranium back and sighted as the reaction to the given detention. This was going to be one heck of a day, I thought to myself before turning my focus back on Mr. Scorpio.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Right now Lucy wore some tight white high-waisted skinny jeans which were ripped at the knees and an oversized blue sweater. Her blonde beautiful hair was lightly curled at the tips and she had made a simple waterfall braid. To wrap it all up she wore white flats and a little mascara with light pink lip gloss.

Apparently Igneel went off to work long before she woke up so her questions had to wait until the kind hearted man would come back from work. So instead of hanging around doing nothing she asked one of the maids if there were any errands she could do and they politely had asked her to go to the grocery store a few blocks away. Thus she had prepared herself and left the beautiful mansion with a huge grin plastered onto her beautiful face.

When the petite woman finally arrived at the grocery store she stepped inside and immediately felt the heartwarming and welcoming mood in there. When she was on her way over there she had noticed that the best college in town, Magnolia Quarters just was a five minute walk away from the grocery store. Maybe this would help her college decision? Lucy thought to herself as she wandered around in the store.

Carefully and gently she placed the different groceries from the list a maid had given her. When she finally reached for a chip bag that apparently were the 'young master's' favorite another hand reached for it at the same time.

Quickly snapping her head to the side hers deep brown orbs were met with a pair of very beautiful onyx pigmented ones. Then she was hit by the looks of the male standing in front of her. He was taller than her, a little average than the usual height. He head stunning facial features and amazing biceps with a slightly tanned skin. The one thing that stood out was his pink hair doe, nevertheless he was still incredibely handsome.

Then suddenly the young man grinned and gave Lucy the chip bag. ''You can have it'' he smiled and gave it to her; Lucy knew that she probably should have taken it but decided to give it back to him. The male scowled slightly as Lucy had shoved the bag back into his chest and put his hand on it. Natsu once again opened his mouth to speak ''Sorry missy, but I certainly do not let ladies not get something they want'' he finished his sentence and shoved it back into Lucy's shopping back.

''Well, I am polite so I will give it to you'' she replied and shoved it back into the male's chest. After a few more shoves they both had a heated argument about who the most generous person was and argued over who would take it. The cashier a few meters away giggled and amused observed the two arguing adults. ''Fine I'll take it!'' Lucy finally said as she puffed out her cheeks, scowled and pouted at the same time. Now the feisty female stomped towards the cashier with an adorable pout smitten onto her face and the cashier couldn't help but to smile even wider as Lucy purchased her groceries.

* * *

***Narrator (Me)*  
Dear kids please do not repeat these two idiot's action in public unless you want people to stare at you or mistake you for complete bakas.**

/Narratorsigningout

* * *

''Damn, what a feisty little pissy Chihuahua'' he whispered not wanting to catch the woman's attention again. ''What's his problem?!'' Lucy muttered to herself while she waited for the cashier to scan all the groceries she had brought.

When the cashier finally was done Lucy was in her own word scowling and muttering curse words to herself. The cashier desperately tried catching the woman's attention and when she finally got it she smiled and said her sentence; ''that will be 14153.44 yen please (1000SwedishCrowns/115.37Dollars)'' Lucy nodded and handed the polite cashier the yen she asked for and waited for the tip.

Finally Lucy was able to walk out from the grocery store and head back to her current home aka the Dragneel family's mansion. On her way back she realized how beautiful Magnolia really was and smiled to herself while whistling on a song, she really were grateful for getting out from that place. But in fact she had been happier when she had reached the strip club.

Not because she liked it there, because she thought she could find help, but her luck failed and she got into an even bigger mess. Before she had arrived at the strip club, she had been sexually and psychically abused by the man she hated the most, Jude Heartfilia. Her own father. Yes, it sure as hell had hurt Lucy and traumatized her for life but she still never shed a tear when she thought about it or when it happened.

Although it had been years since that had happened, Lucy was afraid. Afraid of being hurt again or abused. Lucy knew that her decision hadn't been the smartest decision in a decade but if it would help her escape from that hellhole she would gladly accept it. Still, she didn't trust the Dragneel household yet. She hadn't even met the son she was supposed to 'babysit' **(Oh Lucy if you only knew hun)** the funny thing was that he was older than her she thought to herself.

When she walked down the stone path she felt something odd, like a piercing glare was shooting through her back. Swiftly she spun around only to be met with the familiar orbs she had met a few minutes before in the grocery store. Sighting she threw him a nasty glare and waited for him to speak up first; but since he stayed quiet Lucy spoke up first.

''Are you stalking me to later on rape me and kill me?'' Lucy bluntly pointed out with a poker face plastered onto the beautiful woman's cranium. ''Haha, very funny'' he snorted and cocked an eyebrow towards the woman. ''I am visiting my dad who lives a few blocks away from the college'' he replied politely still not moving an inch. Lucy snorted, if he lived close to her and the Dragneel household she would literally flip out and turn everything upside down.

''What's your name pissy Chihuahua?'' he bluntly asked and Lucy could literately feel the vein popping out from her head and pounding loudly. ''If you get down on your knees and beg I will tell you my name'' she grinned in victory. The male amusedly looked at her before dragging his hand through the smooth yet spiky hair.

''The name's Natsu; and If you want me to stop calling you pissy Chihuahua, you better tell me your name'' Natsu snickered and Lucy scowled while pouting slightly. ''Name's Lucy'' she replied and Natsu nodded.

''Okay, Luigi'' he said and grinned. Lucy who now had her jaws dropping to the stone path stared at him in disbelief. He asked for her name and yet he had been so disrespectful enough to not listen or giving a single crap. ''It's a weird name to give a girl doe'' he said and changed his position into a mockingly thinking one. Lucy literately wanted to drop-kick him right back to where he came from. Right here. Right now.

''IT'S LUCY, L-U-C-Y!'' the female yelled spelling the letters for the rude male who now snickered like an elementary student. Actually he kind of resembled Igneel, if he was a arrogant brat which was unbelievably rude.

''It was a joke, geez. Calm yo tits'' he snickered and those words made Lucy's cheekbones get painted with a slight pink color. ''Shut up or I will, and I mean it. I will chop your balls of and glue them to your neck'' Lucy sternly threatened the male and he just kept on snickering like an idiot.

With that a embarrassed Lucy turned around and snorted while pacing over the stone path as she made her way back to the huge mansion which right now were her home until she enrolled into a college like Igneel had promised her.

On her way back she finally calmed down while the cool night breeze blew against her beautiful and curvy body structure as she fantasized about herself tapping up a hot bath in the bathtub while drifting off into dreamland. If she could, Lucy would devote her life to the bathtubs that was probably the best thing she knew. Nobody and I repeat nobody could change that.

When she finally arrived at the mansion Igneel still hadn't arrived. ''Hardworking huh?'' she asked herself and thought about what Igneel actually would do on such a job. Shrugging Lucy walked down the path that led to the beautiful dark wooden door that leads into the mansions beautifully decorated hall.

When Lucy finally managed to get into the hall the maids immediately praised her for her 'hard work' and Lucy's ego just might have grown a little bigger because of that. Smiling to herself she walked into the living room which had a beautiful black and white color scheme.

The couch was pigmented into a beautiful rich red color completed with a few white and black pillows. Beside the couch on both sides there were black comfortable chairs that looked exactly like the couch; in a different color, and in a chair format.

Behind the couch there were a black puff without a back to be able to lean on and in front of it there were a beautiful black and white cabin which probably was used in the winter. In the middle of the different couches and chairs there was a stunning black wooden coffee table with silver decorations wrapping up the beautiful ancient table.

Then the highlight of the room came out a huge HD flat screen TV standing up like a god damned king right on the wall where it hanged. Beneath the couch and coffee table there was also a fluffy grey fur rug completing the beautiful room.

Lucy smiled a heartwarming smile as she looked around. Then she noticed that there were different picture frames on the cabin which caught her attention, damn her and her curiosity. Like a spy, in a much more inexperienced and clumsy way she sneaked up until she was up close with the pictures and glared at them. In the frames there were four different people. A beautiful young woman with blue hair, Igneel, a toddler with also deep blue hair and a pink haired male who seemed to be in elementary school.

Lucy took in a deep breath, the young boy in the picture had the beautiful deep onyx pigmented oculars the male she met in the grocery story also had. Lucy immediately started blushing; it couldn't be him could it? She thought to herself looking a bit shocked.

Suddenly she spotted a faint silhouette of someone outside in the yard. Lucy who assumed it as Igneel smiled to herself and shook it off like it was a random though, it had to be a pure coincidence, it had to she repeated to herself.

Quickly she cracked her neck as if she was getting ready to beat someone up, smiling at herself she ran towards the hall entrance and pushed herself against the thin walls listening.

''Welcome home master'' the maids greeted in unison, it could clearly be heard on the other side of the wall. Then suddenly a new voice joined in; and It was definitely not Igneel's voice but she found the deep purring voice really familiar as if she had heard it before. Then suddenly her curiosity washed over herself and she sneaked towards the hallway.

When she saw who stood there she just let her jaw hang loose, almost in the exactly same way the male in front of her was looking.

''**Huston we have got a problem; and his name is Natsu Dragneel''**

* * *

***Authors Note***

**Thank you so much for reading! Please forgive me if the chapter seemed rushed :c  
If you like it please leave a review!**


End file.
